


A New Life

by LSims



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M, Gen, The true OTP of Waitress is Jenna/happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: Jenna is a successful woman,But she is not good.





	1. Prologue Pie

Do our virtues outweigh our sins?

It’s a question we all ask ourselves. 

Jenna Schumer ask herself it all the time.

She asks it as she goes out of her way to avoid the _Moon_ _pies_ at the store. She asks it as her daughter Lulu plays mermaid in the pool. She asks it every time she goes to the doctor. She asks it every time she sees a headline about another celebrity affair. She asks it every time she overhears a soap opera playing on the break room TV. She asks it every time she passes _his_ clinic on the way to work. (She wishes it were more avoidable) She says it every time her friends asks why she refuses to serve anything from _that_ era. She asks it when she wakes up at 3 AM, screaming from nightmares of Earl. She asks it when she has a panic attack in the _Publix_ bathroom after bumping into Francine Pomatter in the pharmacy section. She asks it when she stares at the ceiling at night, tortured by demons brought on by herself.

No person is perfect, but how many chances do they get before they start being considered bad?

People always talk about how _successful_ Jenna is. She never denies it, it’s true. How many woman can balance being a single mom and running their own business? (Lots, actually, but Jenna doesn’t dare start that conversation.) 

But Jenna Schumer is not a _good_ woman, and she’s resigned herself to the fact that she never will be.


	2. Stuck in The Mud pie

Jenna is successful. 

That’s what they all say. The papers, the town. How many people can bounce back from an abusive marriage and start a booming business while balancing motherhood? Not many, apparently. But it’s not what she wants.

True, it was, once. She remembers those conversations she’d have with Dawn and Becky, about having a pie shop that matters. Well, this one doesn’t, not anymore.

Maybe it used to, back in those first couple years. When Jenna has to build herself back up. But she didn’t succeed, not really. Because this town is just as much a trap now as it was then. 

She plays the question by her friends one evening as they’re closing up. It happens like clockwork: Jenna drops the chair on the table and then drops the bomb. 

_Have you ever thought about going to New York_?

The two other women ponder it.

“Oh, yes, all the time.” Dawns croons dreamily. “Ogie an’ I wanted to go on our honeymoon, but it didn’t work out. I _am_ gonna go someday though.” 

Becky frowns. “Why’d I need to go to New York? I’ve got everything I need right here.”

”Do you?” It comes out harsher then Jenna meant it.

Becky quirks her brow. “Just because my husband’s a bedridden old fool doesn’t mean I don’t love him.”

Jenna doubts that, but she keeps her mouth shut.

”Well, I mean, this town gets borin’ after awhile, don’t you think?”

”No.” Dawn and Becky answer simultaneously. 

“I think it’s pretty interestin’ most of the time.” Dawn says. “You ever go the town _Facebook_ page? It’s all _Bachelorette_ up in there.”

Jenna leans over the table, wheezing. Becky smiles and pats the table. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”

”It’s just...” Jenna’s lost for words. How can she explain her dilemma to people who, though try-they-might, will never understand? 

“...I just...get lots of attention here, and maybe I don’t want it.”

”Then chase them off.” Says Becky. Jenna sighs. “It’s not that simple.”

“Don’t tell me your thinking of moving!” Dawn cries suddenly. “I wanted you to be here for the baby!”

Jenna smiles at her friend. “Oh Dawn, don’t you worry, I won’t miss your baby for the _world_.” 

The words come out before she can stop them. “Maybe, I just don’t want to own a diner anymore.”

Dawn’s jaw has dropped. Becky slams her rag on the counter. “Jenna Schumer! The hell you talkin’ about?!”

She sighs. “I thought this was my dream, but not anymore. I outgrew it. Now, runnin’ this place is a just another chore. I want to be free of...everything. I want to start over from scratch.”

”I thought you were over Jim.” Becky snaps. 

“I am. “ _I’m not_. 

The silence is near fatal. Jenna sighs and grabs her purse. “Well, it’s not final.” 

Just as Jenna’s out the door, purse balanced on her shoulder and her sleeping daughter in her arms, she hears “What would Old Joe think?!”

_I ask myself that all the_ _time._


End file.
